


Bis über beide Ohren

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ja, er war verliebt. In Boerne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Liebe CornChrunchie,
> 
> auch hier wünsche ich dir nochmal alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag! :-) ♥ 
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir mein kleines Geschenk gefällt!

Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, schon wieder ein Kurzschluss in seiner Küche!  
Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich ins Thiels Gesicht. Es gab wieder einen Grund. Einen Grund dafür, bei Boerne zu klingeln. Das tat er seit einiger Zeit gerne; sehr gerne sogar. Bei Boerne klingeln. Mit Boerne Zeit verbringen. Boerne nah sein.  
_Boerne._ Ihm wurde warm ums Herz, Boerne hatte sich in selbiges geschlichen. Stück für Stück, ganz langsam, immer stärker.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass es ihn gar nicht mehr so sehr störte, wenn Boerne sich in seine Fälle einmischte, also, es störte ihn schon noch ein bisschen, klar, aber ... eben nicht mehr so wie vorher. Boernes Eingemische, irgendwie gehörte das ja dazu, irgendwie hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. An manche Dinge gewöhnte man sich eben. Und irgendwann hatte er sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es ihn störte, wenn Boerne sich mal nicht in einen Fall einmischte. Na ja, so besonders oft kam das ja nicht vor.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass er sich an ihr Gekabbel gewöhnt hatte, auch das gehörte ja irgendwie einfach dazu. Und irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass ihm ohne ihr Gekabbel was fehlen würde, dass er das ab und zu brauchte.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass es ihn gar nicht mehr so sehr nervte, dass Boerne immer so viel redete, also, es nervte ihn schon noch etwas, klar, aber ... eben nicht mehr so wie vorher. Und irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass Boerne ab und zu ziemlich interessante Dinge erzählte, und dass er ihm ab und zu ziemlich gerne zuhörte.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass er hin und wieder auch nach der Arbeit gerne noch etwas Zeit mit Boerne verbrachte, und dass er sich freute, wenn Boerne ihn hin und wieder abends zu sich auf ein oder mehrere Gläser Wein einlud. Und irgendwann hatte er angefangen, seine Gläser besonders langsam auszutrinken, um noch ein bisschen länger Zeit mit Boerne zu verbringen.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass Boerne schöne Augen hatte und dass er es mochte, wenn sie ihn anlächelten. Und irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass es in seiner Magengegend manchmal kribbelte, wenn Boerne ihn anlächelte.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass es in seiner Magengegend auch manchmal kribbelte, wenn Boerne ihn berührte. Einmal hatte Boernes Hand fast zwei Minuten auf seiner Schulter gelegen, und sein Herz hatte währenddessen kleine Purzelbäume geschlagen. Vielleicht waren es sogar Saltos.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass es in seiner Magengegend auch ganz oft kribbelte, wenn er an Boerne dachte.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass er Boerne ein bisschen vermisste, wenn er ihn mal einen Tag lang nicht sah. Und irgendwann hatte er angefangen, ihn stark zu vermissen, wenn er ihn mal einen Tag lang nicht sah.

Irgendwann hatte er festgestellt, dass sein erster Gedanke am Morgen stets Boerne galt, und sein letzter Gedanke am Abend ebenfalls.

Irgendwann hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er in Boerne verliebt war, dass die Indizien dafür mehr als eindeutig waren.  
Thiel stieß einen inneren Seufzer aus. Ja, er war verliebt. In Boerne. Volle Kanne. Bis über beide Ohren.

Gleich würde er bei Boerne klingeln. Vorher warf er noch einen Blick in den großen Badspiegel, der dringend mal wieder geputzt werden müsste, um zu sehen, ob er soweit passabel aussah. Sollte er vielleicht doch lieber das andere Shirt mit dem kleineren Totenkopf ... Er schüttelte wieder mal über sich selbst den Kopf. Als würde Boerne darauf achten. Als würde es Boerne interessieren, ob er dieses oder jenes Shirt trug.  
Die Wärme, die sich um sein Herz gebildet hatte, wich allmählich einer Schwere. Er war verliebt, ganz doll, aber Boerne ja nicht. Jedenfalls nicht in ihn. Das war leider der Haken an der ganzen Sache. Und das tat weh. Natürlich tat das weh. Aber es änderte halt trotzdem nichts an seinen Gefühlen. Und auch nichts daran, dass er sich darauf freute, Boerne gleich kurz zu sehen.  
  
„Ah, der Herr Nachbar. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?“  
Unverschämt! Es war unverschämt, dass Boerne so gut aussah in dem weißen Hemd, mit der weinroten Krawatte und der schwarzen Anzughose.  
„Abend, Boerne. Gerade gab's wieder einen Kurzschluss in meiner Küche.“  
„Oh, das ist natürlich äußerst ärgerlich.“  
„Ja, ist es. Sie wollten mir doch eigentlich einen Elektriker vorbeischicken.“  
„Nun ja, Thiel.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Eigentlich ... sollte der ja auch gestern kommen.“  
„Aha. Und uneigentlich?“ Ihn beschlich da ja so eine Ahnung ...  
„Sagen wir so ... Es gab da am Telefon einige ... Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen dieser inkompetenten Person und mir.“  
War ja klar gewesen, alles andere hätte ihn gewundert. Mühevoll unterdrückte er ein Grinsen. „Und was heißt das nun?“  
„Dass ich mich mit einer anderen Firma in Verbindung setzen werde.“  
„Und das werden Sie sehr bald tun, hoffe ich?“  
„Aber sicher, Thiel. Morgen früh kümmere ich mich darum.“  
„Gut, ich verlasse mich mal darauf. Dann ... schönen Abend noch.“ Er wollte sich umdrehen und wieder in seine Wohnung verschwinden. Na ja, nein, er wollte nicht, aber ...  
„Möchten Sie vielleicht, sozusagen als ... kleine Entschädigung, mit mir zu Abend essen? Ich habe gerade eine größere Portion Spaghetti aglio e olio zubereitet, die müsste für uns beide reichen.“ Boerne grinste verschmitzt. „Zumindest wenn Sie nicht allzu sehr zulangen.“  
Spaghetti ag was? Na ja, egal. Klar wollte er! „Jo, warum nicht.“  
„Schön, dann kommen Sie mal rein.“

Während Boerne in die Küche verschwand, betrachtete er die beiden Kerzen auf dem Esstisch, deren Flammen hektisch flackerten. Erinnerte ihn irgendwie an sein Herz. 

„So, nun können wir.“ Boerne setzte sich ihm schräg gegenüber hin.  
„Riecht lecker.“ Schmeckte auch so. Und der Wein, den Boerne ihnen dazu einschenkte, schmeckte ebenfalls alles andere als schlecht.  
Während Thiel aß, schielte er ab und zu kurz zu Boerne rüber, und manchmal guckte der zurück und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Er lächelte zurück.  
„War echt köstlich, Boerne.“ Der Teller war leer, und er war satt.  
„Das freut mich zu hören.“ Boerne schnappte sich sein Glas und deutete zur Couch. „Setzen wir uns noch zusammen dort rüber oder wollen Sie jetzt gleich heim gehen?“  
„Ich bleibe gerne noch ein bisschen, wenn es Sie nicht stört.“  
„Keineswegs, Thiel.“  
  
Boerne hielt in der rechten Hand sein Glas, den linken Arm hatte er auf die Rückenlehne gelegt.  
Thiel dachte nach. Wenn er jetzt ein wenig mehr nach rechts rücken und sich zurücklehnen würde, würde sich Boernes Hand direkt hinter ihm und ungefähr auf der Höhe seines Nackens befinden, und dann könnte er Boerne fragen ... Ne, das traute er sich nicht.  
Sie fingen an, sich über einen etwas länger zurückliegenden Mordfall zu unterhalten, der laut Boerne ohne dessen Hilfe natürlich niemals aufgeklärt worden wäre. Und während sie sich unterhielten, na ja, hauptsächlich sprach Boerne, bekam er wieder ab und zu ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt. Er lächelte wieder zurück. Und sein Blick blieb zwischendurch immer wieder mal für einen kurzen Moment an Boernes Lippen hängen. Die waren echt schön, die gefielen ihm mindestens so gut wie Boernes Augen. Und was würde er darum geben, wenn er sie küssen dürfte. Wenigstens einmal. Einmal nur. Die fühlten sich bestimmt ganz weich an, und ...  
„Ach du liebe Güte, Thiel.“  
„Was denn?“, fragte er erschrocken.  
Boerne stellte sein fast leeres Glas ab und stand auf. „Es ist schon reichlich spät, allmählich sollte ich mich in Morpheus' Arme sinken lassen.“  
Puh! Er atmete tief durch. Oh Mann, für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte er tatsächlich befürchtet, dass Boerne vielleicht seine Gedanken erraten haben könnte ...  
„Jo, ich muss auch mal langsam ins Bett.” Etwas schwerfällig erhob er sich ebenfalls. „Danke fürs Essen, Boerne. Ach, und ... war ein schöner Abend.“ Er lächelte.  
Und Boerne lächelte zurück. „Das finde ich auch, Thiel.“  
Sie standen sich arg nah gegenüber, und Boernes lächelnder Mund befand sich verführerisch dicht vor seinem. Wenn er sich jetzt ein Stück nach vorne beugen würde ...  
_Einmal nur._  
Er drückte seine Lippen auf Boernes rechten Mundwinkel. Ganz leicht. Für eine halbe Sekunde. Dann kam er schlagartig wieder zur Besinnung. _Oh Gott._ Was war da gerade nur in ihn gefahren?  
„Boerne, ich ... ich ... Tut mir leid. Das ... ich wollte nicht ... ich ...“ Er spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht innerhalb weniger Sekunden optisch in einen Feuermelder verwandelte.  
Boerne sah ihn mit riesigen Augen an. „Thiel, Sie ...“  
„Es tut mir leid!” Verfluchte Scheiße! Er musste weg von hier. Sofort. Fluchtartig rannte er in den Flur und riss die Wohnungstür auf.  
„Warten Sie, Thiel!“  
„Es tut mir leid, Boerne!“  
„Warten Sie gefälligst, ich ...“  
Mehr hörte er nicht mehr.

Er knallte seine Haustür zu und lehnte sich dagegen, das Herz hämmerte ihm wie verrückt gegen die Brust. Er hatte Boerne gerade geküsst! _Geküsst!_ Verdammter Mist, wie hatte er bloß so die Beherrschung verlieren können? Auf den Wein konnte er es schon einmal nicht schieben, er hatte nur ein halbes Glas getrunken.  
Wie sollte er denn Boerne jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Ziemlich zornig hatte der gewirkt. Verstand er ja, wäre er ja auch an Boernes Stelle. Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße! Nun war er nicht nur bis über beide Ohren verliebt, sondern steckte auch bis über beide Ohren in der Klemme.

Es klingelte. Boerne!  
Auf keinen Fall würde er ihm öffnen, er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Mochte feige sein, ja, aber er konnte einfach nicht.  
Es klingelte ein weiteres Mal. Und noch einmal. Boerne klingelte Sturm. Für eine Sekunde dachte er daran, die Tür doch zu öffnen, sich der Situation zu stellen. Aber er ließ es bleiben, er traute sich nicht.  
Die Klingel verstummte. Boerne hatte aufgegeben, endlich. 

Wie mechanisch verschwand er ins Bad, duschte und schlüpfte in seine Nachtkleidung, dann legte er sich ins Bett, obwohl er mit allergrößter Sicherheit die ganze Nacht kein Auge zumachen würde.  
Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, immer und immer wieder. Was sollte er bloß machen? Was sollte er nur zu Boerne sagen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde? Und wie sollte er nur weiter mit Boerne zusammenarbeiten? Mit Sicherheit könnte er Boerne nie mehr unter die Augen treten, ohne sofort rot anzulaufen. Er hatte ihn geküsst, und Boerne wusste nun, dass er ...  
Huch, was war das? Irgendwelche leisen Geräusche hatte er doch gerade gehört. Da, schon wieder. Was zum Teufel ...

„Thiel, wo sind Sie?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe kleine Cliffhanger. :-P Das zweite Kapitel kommt sehr bald! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh Gott!_ Boerne war in seiner Wohnung! Verdammt, was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Sich schnell in seinem Schrank verstecken? Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, so voll war der nicht und ... Die Schlafzimmertür wurde langsam geöffnet. Zu spät für eine Flucht in den Schrank, Mist! Er schloss seine Augen und stellte sich schlafend, was sollte er nun auch sonst tun?  
Das Licht wurde eingeschaltet und leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr. Dass das Lachen immer näher kam, fand er arg beunruhigend.  
„Thiel, denken Sie etwa im Ernst, Sie könnten mir vormachen, dass Sie schlafen?“  
Er reagierte nicht. Vielleicht würde Boerne ihm ja doch noch abkaufen, dass er ... Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde seine Decke weggerissen, und er schrie vor Schreck auf.  
Boerne setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, und er rückte rasch ein Stück von ihm fort.  
„Boerne, gehen Sie bitte“, murmelte er, und traute sich dabei kaum, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er schämte sich so sehr.  
Boerne lachte wieder leise. „Thiel, Sie haben mich geküsst.“  
„Ich ... ich weiß.“  
„Und Sie denken, dass ich Ihnen das einfach so ... durchgehen lasse?“  
„Ich habe doch mehrmals gesagt, dass es mir leid tut.“  
„Das reicht nun wirklich nicht aus.“ Boerne rückte näher, und Thiel drückte sich an den äußersten Rand seines Bettes.  
„Boerne, was haben Sie vor? Wollen Sie mir eine scheuern?“  
„Eine scheuern?“ Boernes linker Mundwinkel schoss nach oben. „Ich dachte eigentlich vielmehr daran, Sie ... zurück zu küssen.“  
„Wie ... wie bitte?” Zurück küssen? Als ... Strafe? Das meinte der jetzt doch nicht etwa wirklich ernst?  
„Das ist ja wohl nur fair!“ Und mit diesen Worten beugte sich Boerne vor.  
Thiel starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Lippen, die immer näher kamen. „Boerne, nicht ... Bitte.“  
Boerne hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und kniff etwas die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Also, ich muss zugeben, dass ich nun leicht verwundert bin. Nach Ihrer ... Aktion vorhin, bin ich ja eigentlich fest davon ausgegangen, dass Sie das auch wollen.“  
„Ich will das ja, aber ...“ Er wollte das, er wollte sehr gerne, dass Boerne ihn küsste, klar, aber doch nicht so, sondern ... Oh. Moment mal. _Auch?_  
„Sie ... Sie wollen das auch?“, fragte er vorsichtig. „Also, ich meine ... wollen Sie ...“  
„Dich küssen? Äußerst gerne.” Boerne lächelte, lächelte ganz warm. „Das wollte ich dir bereits in meiner Wohnung sagen und ... zeigen, aber du bist ja geflohen und hast mir nicht die Chance dazu gegeben.”  
„Boerne, ich ...“ Ihm fehlten die Worte. Boerne wollte ihn küssen. Nicht als Strafe, sondern weil ... Boerne es eben wollte. Boerne wollte ihn küssen. Gott, sein armes Herz, das leistete gerade Schwerstarbeit.  
„Ich will dich aber ... nicht nur küssen, Frank.“  
„Sondern?“, flüsterte er, überrascht darüber, dass er vor Aufregung überhaupt noch einen Ton herausbrachte.  
„Ich will dich.“ Boerne klang äußerst entschlossen, aber seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. „Mit allem Drum und Dran.“  
Thiel zögerte mit seiner Antwort keine Sekunde. „Ich dich auch.“

 

 

„Darf ich jetzt vielleicht ...?“  
„Darfst du.“  
In den vergangenen Minuten hatten sie sehr viel miteinander geredet und viele liebe Worte zueinander gesagt.  
Thiel war nicht der Einzige, der im Laufe der Zeit so einiges festgestellt hatte, und er war auch nicht der Einzige, der bis über beide Ohren verliebt war. Ihm war ein bisschen schwindelig. Vor Freude.  
Die sanften Hände, die bis eben seine Hände gehalten und gestreichelt hatten, umfassten sein Gesicht. Einige Sekunden sahen sie sich lächelnd an, dann kamen Boernes Lippen flott näher und drückten sich gegen seine. Thiel öffnete seinen Mund ein kleines Stück, und Boernes Zunge glitt sofort hinein.  
Der Kuss war zärtlich, und in seiner Magengegend kribbelte und flatterte es wie verrückt. Es war wahnsinnig aufregend und schön, Boernes Zunge an seiner eigenen zu spüren. Boerne schmeckte ein wenig nach Wein und ... na ja, auch ein wenig nach Knoblauch.

Thiel wusste nicht, wann er zuletzt annähernd so glücklich gewesen war, und von Sekunde zu Sekunde floss das Glück noch stärker durch seinen Körper.  
Er ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett sinken, schlang dabei seine Arme um Boerne und zog ihn mit sich.


End file.
